fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KTIY-DT
KTIY-DT (digital VHF channel 7) is the MyNetworkTV affiliated station, known as "The Apple", serving the Yakima, WA television market. The station is owned by Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation and is operated by Northshore Broadcasting (under Central Washington Television Inc.). The station signed on January 3rd, 2014. Its transmitter is located on the Ahtanum Ridge east of Moxee, WA and the studios are located on Tieton Drive in Yakima. Syndicated programs aired on KTIY include "Jerry Springer," "Maury," "Everybody Loves Raymond" and "America's Court." Instructional television programs also air between 9:00 and 2:00PM weekdays, and KTIY broadcasts a movie each weeknight (as well as Saturday) at 8PM. HISTORY Sister station KTII (channel 6 in the Seattle area) had been planning a new station for the Yakima market as early as late 2012. KTIY's transmitter, located on the eastern Ahtanum Ridge about three miles ESE of Moxee, WA, was built in 2013, and a studio was rented out on Tieton Drive west of Downtown Yakima. KTIY did some testing between January 1st and January 3rd, and at 5:50PM on January 3rd, 2014, KTIY signed on the air with a welcome message from general manager Rob Jameson. Ten minutes later, the first newscast on KTIY premiered, called "Yakima's Evening News." All newscasts are broadcast in high definition. Three days later, instructional programming began on KTIY. Local Yakima school districts sponsor these programs and are taped locally in high and middle school classrooms. KTIY is also the only Yakima station to broadcast local news at 7:00AM weekdays, while the other local stations have national newscasts or syndicated programs on. On April 4th, 2014, KTIY announced that it would become Yakima's My Network TV affiliate, starting in September 2014. The service from Fox which provides reruns of drama and crime shows will take over the 10PM-11PM hour and 11:35-12:35 hours (so the 8:00 Movie is not affected). Some syndicated programs will move to Antenna TV 7.2 because of this come September. KTIY also runs a low powered relay for the Tri-Cities, KTIP-LD (VHF 4) which signed on April 18th, 2014. KTIY broadcasts on three different translators to widen its broadcast area: K09NF-D TAMPICO WA (POWER OF 300W, SERVES VIEWERS ON AHTANUM ROAD DUE TO MOUNTAIN BLOCKAGE) K11FY-D ELLENSBURG WA (POWER OF 700W, SERVES KITTITAS COUNTY FROM HIGH TOWER ON MANASTASH RIDGE) K48DZ-D GOLDENDALE WA (POWER OF 1KW, SERVES KLICKITAT COUNTY DUE TO MOUNTAIN BLOCKAGE) News Team KTIY broadcasts close to 26 hours of news a week, including a 2 1/2 hour morning newscast, and 95 minutes in the evenings. Weekend newscasts air at 6 and 11PM and are only 65 minutes, total. The newscasts are called "Yakima's Morning News," "Yakima's Evening News" and "Yakima's Final News" depending on what time. ROBERT DICKINSON (MORNING ANCHOR) GRACE VICKERS (MORNING CO-ANCHOR) DAN POWERS (EVENING 6/11PM) LUCI RAZO (EVENING CO-ANCHOR) ALEX HARRISON (REPORTER) SALLY EDWARDS (REPORTER) MELISSA STANFIELD (REPORTER) KEVIN HERBERT (MORNING REPORTER) MARIA FERNANDEZ (WEEKEND ANCHOR) MELISSA THORN (REPORTER, INSTRUCTIONAL TV HOST) NOAH WOOLEY (REPORTER) WEATHER DOUG NUGENT (CHIEF METEORLOGIST) SUE HARDING (MORNING) JAVIER LOPEZ (WEEKEND) SPORTS BEN DEUTSCHER (WEEKNIGHTS) SCOTTY WASHINGTON (REPORTER, WEEKEND) Slogans *2012-2014: "The New Station for Yakima." *2012-present:"Central Washington's Apple." *2012-present(News): "Your 24-hour News for Yakima." KTIY KTIP logo.jpg|KTIY's Logo (2012-2014) KTIY Ant TV.jpg|KTIY-DT2's Logo Category:Washington (state) Category:Channel 7 Category:Yakima Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Category:MyNetworkTV affiliated stations